


hey rise and shine/and open up your eyes/to give this world some color/shine on, diamond eyes

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chubby Reader, Consensual Underage Kissing, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting scared, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, fat reader, goofy haunted house, kimodameshi, plus size reader, test of courage trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: I hope you never fadeAs you drip through my veinsShine on, shine on diamond eyesShine on, shine on diamond eyesShine on, shine on diamond eyes
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	hey rise and shine/and open up your eyes/to give this world some color/shine on, diamond eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> Title and summary from The Transition by Hawthorne Heights

If the school cultural festival were to end right now, you’d be more than satisfied. It’s been a fun-filled day of sampling food—homemade curry, sushi, taiyaki, ramen, and meat skewers, just to name a few. The Literature Club and the Drama Club had put on a couple of one-act plays in coordination with each other; the Music Club had showcased their various musical talents; the Dance Club had performed the routines that had sent them to nationals several weeks ago. The gym had been turned into a “test of strength” area, allowing the basketball and volleyball players to play against the other members of the student body; and last but not least, the baseball field had been converted into the Test of Courage. 

Prompto had _somehow_ been roped into being one of the hosts for the Maid & Host Café, so you and Noctis had spent the day at the festival together, which is like, your dream come true. You’d gotten a crush on him the first day of high school, and had somehow kept it under the radar all these years. And while a _lot_ of people can say that they think Noctis is hot, you have the added benefit of knowing him personally, as a friend; and knowing all of Noct’s little quirks and what he’s like outside of school has only made you love him even more. But you, the prince, and Prompto all graduate in three weeks; and you’re simultaneously scared of telling Noctis how you feel, and keeping your crush bottled up forever. Weighing the risk of confessing versus the high (really, really high) probability of your feelings being unrequited has become a daily balancing act that would make any circus performer jealous. 

“__________?” Noct’s husky voice cuts through your reverie. 

You blink slowly, realizing that the two of you are still standing at the entrance of the tarp-and-pvc pipe-assembled haunted house in the middle of the baseball field. Sharp, high-pitched shrieks emanate from within, causing you to get goosebumps from your toes all the way up to the hairline at the base of your neck. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry? You were saying?” 

“You ready?” Noctis asks in that cool, lazy way that just makes you so very warm deep in your belly. 

You bite your lip and sigh. “Noct, I... you know I get scared easily.” 

The prince shrugs, staring you down with his sapphire-blue eyes. Gods, those eyes. It’s simply not fair for one boy to be so pretty. “C’mon, it’s just our classmates in makeup and stupid rubber masks.” 

“Okay, logically, I know this—but also, jump scares _might_ make me pee myself.” 

Noctis snorts, shaking his head. “Would you feel better if you held my hand?” 

You freeze, hoping that your face isn’t as red as it feels. “Uh, well, I mean, I wouldn’t want someone to think...” 

“Don’t worry about my reputation like that,” says Noctis, grabbing your chubby hand in his without a second thought. “It’s fine.” 

Despite your wobbly knees and pounding heart, you follow Noctis into the Test of Courage. 

“Fuck!” You jump and scream as something cloaked in black brushes along your neck. You squeeze Noct’s hand tighter and press yourself to his side. “It almost got me!” 

Noctis looks down at you, amused, as he picks the tattered black curtain up from your shoulder and rubs it between his fingers. “A curtain,” he deadpans. 

“It’s _dark_ ,” you whine, staring up at the handsome prince, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

Noctis only laughs, pearl-white smile illuminating the dimly-lit corridor lined with tarp, black cloth, and fake spiderwebs. “You’re kinda cute when you’re scared, y’know that?” 

Your jaw drops and now you _really_ hope that the prince can’t see your blood-red face. “Don’t--don’t say things like that,” you mumble as the prince pulls you along and away from the big bad curtain. 

Noctis only hums as the two of you round a corner. Eerie music resonates from some hidden wireless speaker, no doubt playing some “spooky” playlist curated by Spotify. You can hear screams from the other rooms of the large maze, but the hallway that you and Noct are in is currently deserted. You hold your breath as you continue to grip Noct’s hand like a vice, even growing so bold as to push your face into his side, only half-peeking as the two of you wander down the dark row. 

“I’ve got you now!” Suddenly, from some hidden passage behind the heavy black drapes, a tall, thin figure in a white, blood-stained hockey mask jumps out and shouts loudly, brandishing what is, of course, a fake plastic machete—but the sudden jump-scare is too much for your delicate constitution and all you can do is scream and rip yourself away from Noct’s grip, turning sharply on your heel and bolting the other way. 

“__________!” Noctis shouts, half-laughing and half-concerned. 

But you run as fast as your short, chubby legs can carry you, back around the corner and into the room the two of you had just left minutes before. 

You pause, heart pounding, head whipping this way and that to make sure that no one else is coming for you. Noctis skids into view seconds, later, dark blue eyes wide. 

“Gods, _________, are you okay?” 

“I told you I get scared!” you shout. You put your face in your hands. “I’m sorry, Noct—I... you should probably just go on without me. I’m no fun at all.” 

“Hey, no, that’s not true,” Noctis says, stepping up close to you and wrapping you in a hug. 

You gasp; and in your distress, you fall into him, pressing yourself flush against the hard, slender body of the prince, gripping the back of his school blazer and attempting to catch your breath in his wrinkled white shirt and blue striped-tie. 

You lose track of time, but eventually, you feel yourself calming down. Noctis hasn’t let go—he's even rested his head on top of your hair. You turn your head to the side and sigh loudly, swallowing hard. 

“Better?” Noctis mumbles. 

You sniff and nod. “Sorry--your shirt’s all wet.” 

Noctis laughs. “It’s no problem.” He pulls away and looks down at you. “Well, hey—now you know what’s coming down that other hall. C’mon, I’m pretty sure we’re almost through. I know you can do it.” 

“I’m such a baby,” you mutter, wiping your eyes and cheeks of the big dolloping tears that have gathered there. “I can’t even make it through a stupid...” 

“Dude,’ says Noctis. “It’s fine. I’m having fun with you. I’ve had fun with you all day. So let’s finish strong, okay?” 

You sniff and nod. Noctis reaches for your hand and squeezes it, smiling down at you. “I’m right here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you.” 

Miraculously, you make to the end of the Test of Courage, which ends with a complimentary polaroid of Noctis shooting a peace sign to the camera, and you smiling through bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks and messy hair. Noctis steps to the side of the makeshift house and shakes the picture until it starts to develop. You lean into his personal space to look at the picture as it blooms to color. 

“Oh my gods, please give me that,” you say bitterly, attempting to grab it from the prince’s hands. “I look so ugly!” 

“Nuh-uh,” Noctis says, anticipating your movements and holding the picture high out of reach. “I’m keeping it. I love it.” 

You fold your arms. “Noct,” you whine. “C’mon. Let’s go take a good photo somewhere, if that’s what you want.” 

Noctis smirks and looks up at the photo in his hands. “We look fine,” he says, shrugging. 

“Well, yeah, I mean, _obviously_ you look fine, you always look fine, you could wear a potato sack and be on the cover of a fashion magazine, but can we please let me at least go wash my face and brush my hair?!” 

Noctis pauses, blinking, turning to gaze down at you. “What?” he asks. 

You stare back, getting lost in the oceans contained in his eyes. “What what?” 

“What you said,” he says. “You said I always look fine.” 

Your tongue suddenly weighs heavy in your mouth. “Well, yeah, I mean...you’re _you,_ ” you say, fidgeting nervously with your hands. “Um, I mean. You always look fine. Good. Nice. Perfect. Handsome.” You bite your lip and turn. This is _not_ the conversation you wanted to have right now. 

“You think I’m handsome?” The prince sounds genuinely shocked. 

“Oh please,” you mumble, a little more curt than you intend. “Of course I think you’re handsome. I have eyes, y’know.” You look back up at him, convinced that this is about to be the end of your friendship. 

Noctis drops the hand that’s holding the polaroid up at full extension and gazes at it for several long seconds in silence. “I have eyes too,” he says finally, looking from the photo to you. “And I think you’re pretty.” 

You shake your head instantly. “No, that’s--you can’t say things like that, Noctis.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” you say, and you can feel your face heating up with more tears at the ready. “Because it’s just not fair for me to be in love with you like this.” 

Noctis steps back like he’s been punched in the gut as he stares, slack-jawed with wide eyes. “You...what?” 

“Well, there’s no taking it back now,” you say, sniffing. “I’m sorry, I’m just gonna go--” Before you can turn away, Noctis steps back forward and grabs your wrist with his free hand, pulling you to him again and bending down low to press his full, pink lips against yours. 

When he pulls back, he’s crying a little now, too—though you’ll swear up and down he’s a much prettier crier than you are. 

“What,” is all you can say. You know you’re flushed red for the umpteenth time today. You lift your hand to gently finger your lips—the lips that have just kissed the Crown Prince of Lucis. 

“I,” says Noctis, who’s also turning the cutest shade of pink. “I, uh. I’m kinda in love with you too?” He clears his throat. “Yeah.” 

“This can’t be happening.” 

“Why not?” 

“But, Noct, I’m--I’m _me_.” 

He nods. “And I really, really like you. I have for a while now, I just...I’m sorry I couldn’t say anything before.” He leans down to kiss you again; and when he pulls away, he stays close, leaning his forehead down against yours. “You don’t know how happy I am right now,” he whispers. 

You can barely think, barely speak. You feel yourself quivering with emotion, quiet tears falling from your tired eyes. “Noct,” you whisper. 

“Love it when you say my name like that,” Noctis confesses. 

“I wanted to tell you for so long,” you say, sniffing again. “I didn’t want to lose you as a friend—I never thought you could like someone like me.” 

“I _only_ like you,” says Noctis, kissing you again. “Well, and Prompto. But in a total bro way.” 

That makes you laugh, finally, breaking the tension of the moment. “You really think I look okay in the picture?” 

“You’re beautiful,” Noctis affirms. “I’m gonna keep this in my wallet so I can always show everyone my wonderful girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend,” you repeat. “You really want to date me?” 

Noctis draws up to full height and smiles down at you, self-satisfied and confident, now that he’s made his feelings known. “Fuck yeah I do,” he says. “C’mon, _________. Be my girlfriend. Please.” 

“You gotta promise me that we’ll get a better picture together, though.” 

Noctis laughs, slipping the polaroid into his blazer pocket and grabbing your hand again, leading you away from the Test of Courage. “Wanna rescue Prompto from the Maid Café and hit the photo booth at the mall?” 

You smile up at him as the bright, chiming bells ring out across Insomnia High, signaling the end of the school day. “It’s a date.” 


End file.
